Wie eine Mauer
by Nuya
Summary: Hermione erhält eine traurige Nachricht die sie in tiefe Verzweiflung stürzt. Ob Severus ihr helfen kann? Schließlich weiß er am besten, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist.. SSHG
1. Der Brief

Disclaimer: Wissen wir doch alle.. J. K. Rowling gehörts und ich versuch' mich nur dran, ein wenig in der Geschichte rumzuschreiben.

**Wie eine Mauer**

**Kapitel 1**

Auf einmal stand er hinter ihr. Sie rührte den Trank um, drei Mal mit der Uhr. Er stemmte seine Arme links und rechts von ihr auf den Tisch, so, dass sie zwischen ihm und dem Kessel gefangen war. Sie versteifte sich kaum merklich, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Was machst du da?", fragte er sie mit dunkler Stimme. „Deine Arbeit.", antwortete sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben in –meinen- Tränken rumzufuschen." Er blickte sie mit kalten Augen an. Fast hätte er sich für seine Worte gescholten, aber er konnte es einfach nicht leiden, wenn man an seinen Tränken hantierte. „Severus, ich dürfte mich doch gar nicht hier aufhalten, hättest du nicht Vertrauen in mich und mein Können." /Jetzt werden wir auch noch schnippisch... Na warte./ „Das Vertrauen, -Ms. Granger-, habe nicht ich, sondern Albus und ich folge auch nur seiner -Bitte- Sie beim Vornamen zu nennen, wenn Sie sich nicht allzu blöde anstellen." Eine kurze Zeit starrten Sie einander voller Abneigung an, dann drehte sich Hermione mit einem Ruck im, rührte den Trank noch ein Mal entgegen der Uhr um und verließ mit einem „Bis in drei Stunden, -Professor-:" Snapes Labor.

oOo

Was war das nun wieder gewesen? Diese Naseweiß war nur auf die – ganz nach Albus' Art – höfliche, aber bestimmte Bitte hier bei ihm, an -seinen- Tränken. An den leichten, denen, die für den Orden von nicht -zu- großer Wichtigkeit waren. Albus wollte zwar, das die Siebtklässlerin in den letzten Schulwochen alle Tränke für den Orden mitbraute - schließlich war sie gut darin, die Beste seit Snape selbst – aber soweit ließ Severus ihr bisweilen keine Möglichkeit. Er besah sich den Trank. /Erstklassig./ Resignierend seufzte er. Ja, sie wusste was sie tat, aber er konnte doch einer Schülerin nicht überlassen, höchstwichtige (- waren es nicht gerade noch nicht -zu- wichtige? -) Tränke zu brauen. Außerdem brauchte der Orden auch die einfacheren Tränke und Tinkturen, wie den Stärkungstrank. So war das nun mal.

oOo

Hermione war zurück zum Gryffindor Turm und in ihren Schlafraum gelaufen. Wütend und traurig pfefferte sie ihre Tasche aufs Bett und schmiss sich gleich selbst hinterher. Sie konnte machen was sie wollte, Snape – oder jetzt Severus, auf Albus höfliche, aber bestimmte Bitte – war einfach nichts recht. Hielt sie sich beim zubereiten zurück, blaffte er sie an, sie sei nicht konzentriert bei der Sache und er verschwende wohl nur seine Zeit. Handelte sie eigenmächtig, und sei es nur, dass sie einen Trank -umrührte-, so fühlte er sich gleich angegriffen. Er ließ sie nur die leichtesten Tränke selber brauen und vertraute ihr nur vor Albus' Augen. /Ein… Ein Mistkerl/ Gerade als sie vor Wut ein Kissen durch den Raum warf, öffnete sich ihre Tür und eine Fünftklässlerin fing das Kissen gerade noch auf. „Äh.. Hermione?", fragte sie leise in den Raum. „Tut mir leid, Molly," Hermione stand vom Bett auf und ging zur Tür „was gibt es denn?" Molly reichte Hermione ihr Kissen und zog dann ein versiegeltes Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. „Das kam vorhin für dich. Die Eule hat dich wohl nicht gefunden, wollte den Brief aber dringend loswerden." Molly zeigte ihr ihren leicht massakrierten Arm, auf den die Eule wohl eingepickt hatte. Hermione sah sie entschuldigend an und nahm den Brief. Als Adressat war nur ihr Name angegeben, der Absender fehlte. „Komisch…", murmelte sie. Eulen flogen nicht in die Kerker, das wusste sie, aber von wem konnte dieser Brief sein?

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoO

Das war es fürs erste... Lust auf mehr? Dann wartet ab.

Hinterlasst mir ein Review, wenn ihr mögt.

Gruß, Nuya


	2. Der Brief II

**Kapitel 2**

Soooo, weiter geht's _**gg**_ Ich hoffe, die Schwarzleser, immerhin knapp 100 Leute kommen auch mal auf die Idee, zu reviewn. Kann ja sein, dass es nicht gefällt und ihr nur kurz reinguckt, allerdings wär's dann auch ne Kritik wert _**gg**_  
Wünsche euch viel Spaß!

... Geschriebenes  
/.../ Gedachtes

**Wie eine Mauer**

**Kapitel 2**

Hermione hatte wohl eine ganze Zeit auf den Brief gestarrt, denn sie wurde durch eine zuschlagende Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Molly hatte wohl nicht mehr warten wollen oder können. Hermione konnte nicht mal sagen, ob sie sich verabschiedet hatte. Sie sah sich kurz irritiert um, fixierte ihren Blick dann aber wieder auf den Brief. Kein Absender, nur ihr Name und ein außergewöhnliches schwarzes Siegel. Sie fuhr die feinen Wachslinien nach und wollte den Brief gerade öffnen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Leicht erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Minerva McGonnagal sah sie kurz an und trat dann, ohne Hermiones Aufforderung abzuwarten, in das Zimmer. Hermione zog die Brauen zusammen, irgendetwas war passiert, Minerva war sonst immer sehr höflich.

oOo

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, traf sie den Blick ihrer Lehrerin. Minerva blickte sie ruhig an, wanderte dann mit ihren Augen auf den Brief in Hermiones Händen und wieder zurück zu den Augen der Gryffindor. „Hermione,", sie sprach ruhig und doch mit einer solch tiefen Wärme, die Hermione nicht einordnen konnte,„haben Sie den Brief noch nicht geöffnet?" Hermione sah runter auf das Pergament in ihren Händen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Woher wusste Minerva von diesem Brief? „Nun, worauf warten Sie?", drängte Minerva. Überrascht blickte Hermione sie an. „Was?" „Hermione, nun machen Sie schon." Sie war nicht ungehalten, ließ aber an der Wichtigkeit dieses Schriftstückes keinen Zweifel. Hermione fuhr nochmals das schwarze Siegel entlang, durchbrach es dann und entfaltete das Pergament. Es war schwarz umrandet. Ganz oben standen die Namen von Hermiones Eltern.

* * *

_**Lauren Granger  
**geb.: 07.12.1962  
gestorben: 18.01. 1998_

_**Karl Granger  
**geb.: 13.05.1960  
gestorben: 18.01.1998_

_Miss Hermione Granger, _

wir bedauern sehr, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, das ihre Eltern   
bei einem Anschlag des dunklen Lords umgekommen sind.

In wenigen Tagen wird Sie eine Eule erreichen, die Ihnen  
die verbliebenen persönlichen Gegenstände Ihrer Eltern überbringt.  
Leider ist nichts mehr von Ihnen übrig, was eine Bestattung bedürfte.

Die Rektorin, und Ihre Hauslehrerin, Prof. Minerva McGonnagal,  
wird Ihnen alle weiter Schritte erläutern.

_Im Namen des Zaubereiministers, unser Beileid._

_  
Hochachtungsvoll_

_Mathilda Royens  
- Abteilung für Sterbefälle beider Gemeinschaften –_

* * *

Hermione blickte auf, direkt in die warmen, mitfühlenden Augen Minervas. Ihre Eltern waren tot. /Nichts mehr übrig../ Wieder besah sie sich die Todesanzeige. Sie hörte wie Minerva mit ihr sprach, verstand aber nicht wirklich, was sie sagte. Sie las immer wieder die eine Stelle – _Ihre Eltern... umgekommen..._ – Hermiones Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie vergaß fast zu atmen. Sie schnappte nach Luft, fühlte wie sie nach hinten fiel, hörte Minervas erschrockenen Aufschrei. Dann war alles schwarz. 

oOo

Severus korrigierte Hausaufgaben, als er einen Schrei hörte, der quer durchs Schloss zu hallen schien. Entnervt ließ er seine Feder auf den Tisch fallen und schritt zur Tür. Diese wurde, kurz bevor er sie hätte öffnen können, aufgestoßen und er taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Völlig außer Atem und puterrot stand Poppy in seiner Tür. „Se-.. Severus.." Poppy schnappte nach Luft. Sie gestikulierte wild durch die Gegend, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Poppy, nun mal ganz ruhig. Was ist denn?"

oOo

Minerva lief erschrocken auf Hermione zu und konnte sie auffangen, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel. „Hermione.." Sie rüttelte sie leicht an den Schultern. Nichts, die Gryffindor lag wie tot in ihren Armen, hätte sich nicht leicht ihr Brustkorb gehoben und gesenkt. Die Augen zuckten chaotisch unter Hermiones geschlossenen Lidern. /Ein Schock.., dachte Minerva panisch. _„Mobilcorpus!"_, sprach die ältere Hexe und Hermione schwebte vor ihr zum Kamin. ( -Schülersprecher haben einen..- ) Sie ließ Hermine senkrecht neben sich schweben und sprach mit klaren Worten: „Krankenflügel!"

Poppy schreckte auf, als sich unerwartet etwas im Kamin tat. Sie erkannte Minerva, die Hermione neben sich her schweben ließ und sie schon vom anderen Ende des Krankenflügels aus, rief. „Poppy! Poppy, schnell. Hermione! Sie hat einen Schock erlitten.." Sie beförderte die ohnmächtige Hermione auf ein Krankenbett und machte Poppy Platz für die Untersuchung.

Die Krankenschwester tastete Hermione langsam ab, fühlte ihren Puls und prüfte, ob sie Fieber hatte. Ihre Augen verengten sich zusehendst und es war immer nur ein „Mhh..." oder ein „Hmm..." zu hören. Minerva begann unruhig auf und ab zu laufen und wurde ganz verrückt von den Geräuschen, die die Krankenschwester von sich gab. Plötzlich drehte sich Poppy um und stürmte zu einer Ihrer Kommoden. Man hörte Kästchen klappern und Fläschchen aneinander schlagen. Sie suchte nach einem Kraut, irgendwas, was Hermione helfen konnte,fand aber nichts. Hektisch blickte sie zu Minerva zurück. Diese konnte in Poppys Augen sehen, das sie nichts tun konnte. „Poppy..", flüsterte sie. Doch Poppy war starr stehen geblieben. Sie setzte an etwas zu sagen, öffnete den Mund, lief dann aber wie vom Blitz getroffen aus dem Krankenflügel.

Minerva starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf einen Stuhl in Hermiones Nähe fallen.

oOo

Endlich hatte die Krankenschwester genug Luft, um ihm erklären zu können, was sie von ihm wollte. „Severus, schnell, wir brauchen dich im Krankenflügel. Hermione.. Ein Schock.. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." Sie wollte ihn gerade am Ärmel mitziehen, als er schon aus seinem Büro gestürmt war und sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel machte.

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

Aaaah Fertig! Wieder ein bisschen kurz, aber immerhin ;)

Werde, denk ich, bald mal längere Kapitel schreiben, wollte euch aber nicht länger warten lassen, weil ihr so schön gereviewt habt! _**g  
**_Danke, danke, danke.

Gruß, Nuya


	3. Bilder

**Wie eine Mauer**

**Kapitel 3**

Minerva saß in Gedanken versunken an Hermiones Bett. Die Gryffindor war noch immer ohnmächtig. Chaotisch zuckten ihre Augen und den geschlossenen Lidern. Von außen sah Hermione aus, als würde sie ruhig schlafen. Doch innen in ihr, tobe es.

Sie stand da, auf einer erleuchteten Ebene, umgeben von schwarzem Nichts. Sie sah sich um, drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse. /Hermione, Hermione.. Wo bist du nun wieder rein geraten/ Dann ging sie los. Einer Ewigkeit gleich, umfing sie die Schwärze, bis, nach einer Weile, erste Bilder auftauchten. Bilder, so groß und breit wie die Leinwände im Quidditschstadion zur Weltmeisterschaft. Es erschienen Bilder von ihr, ihren Eltern, ihren Freunden und Lehrern. Stumm ging sie weiter, die Bilder folgten ihr und wechselten immer wieder. Sie sah sich, mit 10 Jahren, lesend in der Bibliothek ihrer Eltern. Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich. Eines ihrer absoluten Lieblingsbücher hatte sie immer und immer wieder gelesen. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte den Tag, an dem der Brief aus Hogwarts ankam. Dann sah sie ihre Schulzeit. Den Troll, in der Mädchentoilette. Das Schachbrett mit Harry und Ron, der gerade gestürzt worden war. Sirius, der auf Seidenschnabel in die Freiheit flog. Wieder Harry, der an seinem goldenen Ei und den Artikeln von Rita Kimmkorn fast verzweifelte. Dann, ein Jahr später, Harry im Krankenflügel an Bill Weasleys Bett, nach Sirius Fall durch den Bogen in der Ministeriumsabteilung. Dumbeldores Beerdigung. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange, trotzdem musste sie kichern. Noch immer nahmen alle Albus' Anweisungen entgegen, auch, wenn er nur als Portrait im Schulleiterbüro hing.

oOo

Severus rauschte mit grimmiger Miene aus den Kerkern, hoch in den Krankenflügel. Den Kamin zu benutzen, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. So stockte er kurz, als er im Krankenflügel ankam und Poppy schon an Hermiones Bett saß.

Poppy umfasste Hermiones Hand. Die Schülerin atmete ruhig und auch die Bewegungen ihrer Augen war normal. „Sie scheint zu träumen." Minerva sah Severus an. Er blickte auf Hermione. „Was hat den Schock ausgelöst?"

oOo

Die Bilder verschwanden. Hermione blieb stehen. Was war nun? „Hallo?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit. Keine Antwort. „Na, was hast du auch erwartet, Hermione.", schalt sie sich selbst. Plötzlich ein roter Blitz und eine im Schatten, nicht zu erkennende, Gestalt, die näher trat. „Hallo." Die Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. "Wer bist du?", fragte Hermione sofort. Das Flüstern erinnerte sie sehr an ihren Tränkelehrer, nur das es weiblich klang. Man verstand dennoch, ganz gleich, wie leise es war. Die Gestalt kicherte. „Hermione, Hermione. Egal wo du bist und was um dich herum geschieht, immer hast du Fragen." Das Flüstern kam näher und Hermione trat instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück. „Hab' keine Angst. Ich bin du. Oder, vielmehr, etwas von dir. Normalerweise beschütze ich dich, sporne dich an, nicht aufzugeben. Deine innere Stimme sozusagen." Hermione nickte, sie verstand nicht wirklich, hielt es aber durchaus für möglich. Irgendwoher musste ja das „weiter-machen-wollen" kommen, wenn man eigentlich aufgeben wollte. „Und... Weshalb bin ich hier?" Hermione sag sich um. Ihr zweites Ich trat aus dem Schatten und auf sie zu. „Unsere Eltern,", fing sie an, „sind tot." Mit einem traurigen Blick versuchte sie, in Hermiones Augen zu sehen, doch sie sah weg. Langsam streckte sie ihren Arm aus und berührte Hermione an der Wange, streichelte sie und führ dann mit den Fingern zu Hermiones Kinn. Leichter Druck hob ihren Blick. Ihre Augen waren tränenerfüllt. „Ich weiß. Ich habe den Brief heute bekommen." Sie schluchzte auf, schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen und fiel auf die Knie. Bitterlich rannen ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. Hermiones Zwilling ging vor ihr in die Hocke und strich ihr über die braunen Locken. „Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, Hermione." Hermione wischte sich über die Augen und sah ihren Zwilling fragend an. „Aber wieso nicht? Ich will nicht zurück, niemand ist da... Harry hat Ginny und Ron... ich möchte bleiben, hier kann ich unsere Eltern sehen und die anderen würden mich sicher nicht lange vermissen. Bitte, lass mich bleiben...", flehte sie. Sie griff nach den Händen die auf ihren Wangen lagen. Ihre Augen suchten die der anderen und fanden die warmen braunen Augen, wie sie selbst sie hatte. Und sie erkannte, dass sie wohl nur noch wenig Zeit hier hatte.

oOo

Severus sah Minerva fragend an. Sie seufzte, zog den Brief vom Ministerium aus ihrer Robe und reichte ihn Severus. Er überflog den Brief und seine Augen wurden immer schmaler. Das schwarze Siegel hätte ihn schon aufmerksam machen müssen. „Hermiones' Eltern sind tot?" /Eine überflüssige Frage, Severus., gab er in Gedanken zu. „Ja,", Minerva antwortete dennoch, „schon vor zwei Wochen und der Brief kam erst jetzt an. Mathilda hatte mich gleich angerufen, aber ich kam fast zu spät. Hätte Hermione den Brief allein geöffnet..." Minerva schluchzte laut auf und Poppy legte beruhigend und tröstend die Arme um sie. „Komm Minerva, in meinem Büro habe ich einen schönen Tee, komm.", und sie führte die aufgelöste Schulleiterin von Severus und Hermione weg. Severus sah ihnen hinterher und wand sich dann wieder Hermione zu.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Er nahm ein schwarzes Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang, setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und strich langsam ihre Wangen trocken. Leise flüsterte er: „Hermione... Du darfst nicht dort bleiben..." Er nahm sein Taschentusch zurück und strich ihr sanft mit den Fingern über die geröteten Wangen. Fieberhaft überlegte er, seit wann ihm diese Naseweiß so ans Herz gewachsen war.

oOo Flashback oOo

Sie schnitt die Wurzel haargenau wie in der Rezeptur gefordert. /Fantastisch, was sie sich alles merken kann./ Severus sah schon zum x-ten mal zu ihr herüber an diesem Abend. Es begeisterte ihn, einen seiner Schüler, bzw. eine Schülerin, so talentiert zu sehen. Das sie eine Muggelgeborene ist, störte ihn dabei auch nicht mehr. Die beste Brauerin seit ihm selbst, da war es egal wer sie war und woher sie kam. Er hatte ihr jede erdenkliche Schwierigkeit in den Weg gelegt und sie zu testen. Selbst das Brauen von Tränken die sie nur drei Stunden vorher auswendig gelernt hatte, war kein Problem, wie man sah. Hermione gab die geschnittene Wurzel hinzu und rührte den Trank drei mal mit der Uhr. Er kam ihr näher, trat hinter sie und stemmte seine Arme links und rechts von ihr auf den Tisch, so, dass sie zwischen ihm und dem Kessel gefangen war. Er roch an ihrem Haar, wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, sie vielleicht sogar zu loben, als sie sich kaum merklich versteifte und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte. Er sah ihr einen Moment in die braunen Augen. /Du bist ihr Lehrer... Reiß dich zusammen, du Narr./ „Was machst du da?" „Deine Arbeit.", antwortete sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

oOo Flashback Ende oOo

Ja, so mochte er sie. Klug und schlagfertig. Ihr Haar, ihre Augen... Das Lächeln welches ihre Lippen zierte, wenn der Trank an dem sie gerade arbeitete, zum gewünschten Ergebnis kam. Er strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Hermione... Komm schon. Wir brauchen dich... Ich brauche dich..." Er flüsterte immer noch, beugte sich aber nun nah an ihr Ohr. Sie sollte sie auf der anderen Seite hören können.

oOo

_Hermione... Komm schon. Wir brauchen dich... Ich brauche dich..._ „Was... Wer?" Die Zwillinge standen auf. Laut hallten Severus Worte durch die schwarze Ewigkeit und Hermione schlug sich die Hände auf die Ohren. „So laut... Mach es weg..." Ihr Ebenbild sah sie an und lächelte. „Nein... Hör hin, er ruft dich." Sie ging langsam, Schritt für Schritt, von Hermione weg und lächelte weiter. „Er braucht dich.. Geh zu ihm, Hermione." Hermione sah, wie sich die andere langsam aufzulösen begann. „Nein...", sie nahm die Hände von den Ohren und begann, mit ausgestreckten Armen, auf sie zuzugehen. „Nein... Bleib hier... Bleib bei mir. Ich will nicht gehen!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrieen. Ihr Gegenüber verblasste immer weiter und war verschwunden. Ein Sog setzte ein, Hermione begann zu weinen, schluchzte immer stärker und dann, war sie wach.

Mit einem großen Schluchzer warf sich Hermione in die Arme von Severus. Sie hielt sich einfach nur fest. Weinte, klammerte sich ängstlich an ihn, wollte nicht wieder weggezogen werden. Und er umarmte sie, gab ihr Halt. Er wollte sie nie wieder los lassen.


	4. Zurück

**Kapitel 4**  
Endlich geht es weiter… Ich muss sagen, ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich so viel dazu schreiben kann. Liegt mir einfach das Pairing oder hatte ich mit meiner anderen FanFic einen schlechten Start? **_gg  
_**Wie dem auch sei, ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei meinen Reviewern bedanken! Es freut mich, das selbst so große Schreiber wie **iome (- **Immerhin haben ihre zwei zusammenhängenden Stories schon mehr als 110 Kapitel! **-) **meine kleine Story lesen. Und ich habe doch tatsächlich einen Schwarzleser dazu bekommen, sich zu outen! **_ganz besonders stolz darauf ist_**

Vielleicht habt ihr es schon gemerkt, ich benutze hier die Sternchensprache. Da mir aber grundsätzlich die Sternchen aus der Formatierung knallen, verwende ich einfach die Fett- und Kursivschrift. Hoffe es stört nicht zu sehr, aber wenn schon die Smilies nicht gehen… Ich muss doch irgendwie zeigen wenn ich mich freue – **_dauergrins

* * *

Hier ein paar Danksagungen: _**

**Dule:** Danke, danke... Freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Und vielen Dank für mein aller erstes Review!

**Eule20:** Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Neugierde stillen, auch wenn der Brief nicht so eine schöne Bedeutung hatte.

**OldSnapeFan:** Ich weiß was du meinst **_GG_** Ich bin auch viel zu viel hier… Ich kann jemandem ne Gänsehaut verpassen! **_strike_**

**Severin1:** Ja, endlich ist die Liebe Hermione wach, aber wer sie braucht, das deutet ihr Zwilling ja sogar schon an **_zwinker_**

**Sevena:** Ja.. Armes Ding. Was den Rest angeht.. Warten wir ab, was für Umstände noch auftreten…

**Skoyer:** Du Schwarzleser! Danke, danke, danke, das du dich geoutet hast **_breitgrins_** Habe nun auch aktiviert, das nicht eingeloggte User reviewen können, vielleicht läppert sich das dann nun. Der Specht dankt!

Sorry, das ich nicht zu allen etwas schreibe. Nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 4!

* * *

**Wie eine Mauer**

**Kapitel 4**

/Ich will nicht zurück... Ich will nicht/ Hermione schrie in Gedanken. Der Sog wurde immer stärker, sie weinte, schluchzte immer stärker und dann, war sie wach.

oOo

Der Sog hatte endlich aufgehört und sie hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen. Sie blickte direkt in zwei schwarze Augen. Severus wollte gerade Minerva und Poppy rufen, als sich Hermione mit einem großen Schluchzer in seine Arme warf. Sie klammerte sich ängstlich an ihn. Erst perplex, aber dann doch bewusst, was Hermione da tat, umarmte Severus sie, gab ihr Halt. „Schhh... Beruhige dich Hermione." Sie schluchzte erneut auf, wurde aber insgesamt ruhiger. Ihre Atmung normalisierte sich. „Geht es wieder?" Severus strich ihr übers Haar, das brachte Hermione dazu, ihren Kopf zu heben. Ihr Professor konnte wirklich zärtlich sein. Sie blickte ihn mit vom Weinen geröteten Augen an. „Ja...", flüsterte sie. Sie verlor sich in den dunklen Augen vor ihr. Severus wurde erst jetzt bewusst, das er sie noch immer hielt. Er ließ von ihr ab und legte sie zurück in die Kissen. Kaum das sie lag, schloss sie die Augen. /Eingeschlafen., dachte Severus, wartete noch einen Moment und erhob sich dann.

Er klopfte an Poppys Bürotür und öffnete sie dann, sah zu den Hexen und erklärte: „Hermione war wach." Minerva sprang erfreut vom Stuhl. Severus hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Es geht ihr gut, denke ich. Der erste Eindruck zeigt, das sie stabil ist, nur sehr erschöpft. Sie hat sich wohl selbst aus dem Schockzustand befreit, das muss sie angestrengt haben, denn sie ist wieder eingeschlafen." Minerva nickte, Poppy ging zur Tür und weiter zu Hermiones Bett. Minerva ging an Severus vorbei, sah aber noch mal zurück. „Severus,", fing sie an, „danke das du bei ihr warst. Es hat ihr sicher geholfen, jemanden bei sich zu haben, den sie kennt und... Ich denke, wir werden sie bald wieder auf den Beinen haben." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. /Ganz wie Albus. Als wüsste sie etwas, was niemand sonst nicht mal erahnen könnte./ Er nickte ihr zu. „Ich verabschiede mich dann. Hermione wird wohl eine Weile schlafen, vielleicht sollten sie beide,", er nickte zu Poppy, „sich auch eine Weile hinlegen. Ich werde einen Zauber sprechen, der uns alarmiert, sollte Hermione aufwachen."

oOo

Ein greller Blitz flackerte durch Severus Kerkerräume. Er war an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen und schreckte nun hoch. /Hermione, war sein einziger Gedanke. Gut, das er den Zauber nur auf sich bezogen hatte, die zwei Hexen würden weiter schlafen.

Er nahm seine Robe von der Stuhllehne und rauschte, wie schon am Tag zuvor aus seinem Büro. Keine drei Sekunden später stürmte er zurück. Er schnappte sich eine Phiole vom Schreibtisch und eine Prise Flohpulver, stellte sich in den Kaminund sagte laut und klar: „Krankenflügel!"

oOo

Hermione saß kerzengerade im Bett und ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Ihre Augen flackerten durch den Raum, Schweiß perlte auf ihrer Stirn. ihre linke Hand krallte sich an ihre Brust, die andere flog wirr über die Laken. Das rauschen des Kamins und Severus' Eintreffen bemerkte sie nicht. Genauso wenig, wie das er näher kam und an ihr Bett trat. Severus sah auf Hermione herab, die wirren Haare und Augen, die eine Hand in Panik starr, die andere immer in Bewegung. Er wagte es nicht, sich wieder auf ihr Bett zu setzten, zog sich deshalb einen Stuhl so nah wie möglich heran. Er streckte langsam seine Hand aus, legte sie in die Reichweite von Hermiones wirr über die Laken fahrende Hand.

Erst strich sie einfach darüber, beachtete ihn nicht. Doch nach ein paar weiteren flüchtigen Berührungen schien sie ihn zu bemerken. Sie streifte seine Hand noch einmal und stoppte dann. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe zog sie ihre Hand zurück, bis sie erneut Severus' Hand berührte. Ihre Atmung normalisierte sich und auch ihre Augen wurden klar und sahen erst auf die Hand, dann in die schwarzen Augen von ihrem Lehrer. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Hallo." Er sprach ruhig und dunkel. „Hallo...", antwortete sie. Er musterte Hermione. „Ein Alptraum... Deine Eltern?" Ihre Augen wurden bei seinen Worten glasig, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Severus dachte nicht nach, nahm einfach ihre Hand und mit leichtem Druck machte er sich bemerkbar. Sie saß eine ganze Weile mit weltfremdem Blick da. Er streichelte ihr mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Langsam wurde sie ruhiger, ihre Atmung entspannte sich und ihr Blick fokussierte ihre Hände. Sie wurde sich seiner Hand bewusst und entzog sich ihm, blickte zu den Fenstern, links von ihr.

Sie zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und wiegte sich vor und zurück. „Hermione..." Severus wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück gewinnen. Sie sollte nicht wieder abdriften oder sich verschließen. Sie nickte leicht, als Zeichen, dass sie ihn hörte, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Ihr wiegen ließ nach und hörte dann ganz auf. Severus wartete noch einen Augenblick, erhob sich dann und ging um das Bett herum. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als er sich auf ihr Bett und genau in ihren Blick setzte. Leise fragte sie: „Warum sind sie hier Professor?" Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Auseinandersetzung vom Vortag. Er empfand es als Last sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. Severus versetzte es einen Stich, das sie wieder bei ‚Professor' war. Er hatte ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung wohl nicht genügend Beachtung beigemessen. War es ihr so zu wider ihn Severus zu nennen? Severus klang schön, wenn sie es sagte. Er zögerte. „Nun, der Alarm wurde ausgelöst als du... Sie... der Alptraum hat dich geweckt. Und es sollte jemand bei dir sein, wenn du aufwachst." Sie nickte. Er hatte sie geduzt. Kein brummiges ‚Miss Granger' wie gestern in seinem Labor.

oOo Flashback oOo

Er beobachtete sie wieder einmal. /Ja, ich weiß noch wie dick die Wurzel geschnitten werden muss., sagte sie sich selbst.

Er sah schon zum x-ten Mal zu ihr rüber an diesem Abend. Sie gab die Wurzel in den Trank und konnte hören, wie er sich in Bewegung setzte. Die schwere Robe glitt an seinen Beinen entlang. Dann stand er hinter ihr. Das tat er oft und Hermione hatte auch nichts dagegen. Nicht, das sie es nicht anmerken könnte, aber sein Geruch nach Kräutern, sie mochte das. Ihr Atem ging schneller. /Beruhige dich... Er ist dein Lehrer. Dein -griesgrämiger- Lehrer./ Er stemmte seine Hände links und rechts von ihr auf den Tisch. /Gefangen..., dachte Hermione. Das hatte er erst ein paar Mal gemacht und sie war meist so erschrocken gewesen – und so gefesselt von ihren Empfindungen – dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie holte ein Mal tief Luft, spannte kurz ihren gesamten Körper an und mit einem kleinen Schubs ihrer inneren Stimme, hatte sie sich umgedreht.

Beim letzten Mal hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie sich nicht weiter einschüchtern lassen wollte. Er würde nichts weiter tun, als hinter ihr zu stehen. Er war in den vergangenen Monaten sehr freundlich – für einen Snape freundlich – gewesen und brachte sogar das ein oder andere kleine Lob über seine Lippen. Einmal dachte sie fast, er hätte sie gern, als sie sich beim Arbeiten in einer kleinen Plauderei über Tränke verloren. Und einmal hatte sie sogar gedacht, er hätte sie küssen wollen.

oOo

Ihr war das Messer runter gefallen und sie hatten sich gleichzeitig unter den Tisch gebückt. Sie hatte seinen Atmen auf ihrer Wange spüren können. Leicht rot war sie geworden, als sie ihren Kopf gedreht hatte und in seine dunklen Augen gesehen hatte. Sie warennur wenige Centimeter von einander entfernt.Er hatte sie einfach nur angesehen, sich dann ein kleines bisschen nach vorn geneigt aber ruckartig den Kopf wieder weggedreht und etwas von ‚dusselig' und ‚typisch Gryffindor' gemurmelt. Sie meinte damals, sie hätte auch seine Wangen leicht rötlich leuchten sehen.

oOo

Jetzt war es wieder mal so weit. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Für einen Moment dachte sie ein Lächeln zu erkennen. Seine Augen waren so... „Was machst du da?", fragte er. Sie kicherte innerlich. Albus hatte ihnen ‚ans Herz gelegt' sich während der Arbeit für den Orden zu duzen, das stärke den Zusammenhalt und würde der Brauerei sicher zu Gute kommen. Neckisch reckte sie ihr Kinn und antwortete: „Deine Arbeit." Sein eventuell, vielleicht, möglicherweise ansatzweise da gewesenes Lächeln erstarb und ihr Blick suchte es vergebens in seinen Augen. Dann ging das Donnerwetter los. Er traute ihr einfach nichts zu und sie ließ sich nicht in den Boden stampfen. Sie -konnte- Tränke brauen, er ließ sie nur nicht. „Severus," Sie sprach den Namen so lang gedehnt aus, wie es nur ging. „ich dürfte mich doch gar nicht hier aufhalten, hättest du nicht Vertrauen in mich und mein Können." „Das Vertrauen, -Ms. Granger-, habe nicht ich, sondern Albus und ich folge auch nur seiner -Bitte- Sie beim Vornamen zu nennen, wenn Sie sich nicht allzu blöde anstellen." Sie hörte gar nicht mehr richtig hin.'Ms. Granger' hatte er gesagt... Hermione klang so viel besser...Er mochte sie nicht. Er würde sie nie mögen. Da wäre niemals ein Kuss gewesen, sie hatte ihren Wunschträumen hinterher gehangen...  
/Wunschträume... Nein, so was hätte ich mir niemals gewünscht"/ Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um, rührte den Trank noch ein Mal entgegen der Uhr um und verließ mit einem „Bis in drei Stunden, -Professor-:" Snapes Labor.

oOo Flashback Ende oOo

„Nun... Ich bin wach, Professor... Sie können dann wieder gehen..." Jetzt sah sie ihn an. Nur weil er sie nun duzte, musste sie ihm das noch lange nicht gleichtun. Er sah zu Boden. „Nein, ich bleibe." Er holte tief Luft und sah sie dann direkt an. „Ich würde gerne mit dir reden." Und er zog ein Pergament aus seiner Robe. Hermione erschauderte, doch bemerkte, das es kein schwarzes Siegel hatte. „Was ist das?"

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoO

Entschuldigt den Cliff **_HäHä_** Aber ich konnte nicht wiederstehen.

Außerdem denke ich, muss ja noch was für **Kapitel 5** geben.

Gruß, Nuya


	5. Vergeben?

Kapitel 5

_**säusel**_... Mirs tagelang/wochenlang wirklich gar nichts – und ich meine wirklich **gar nichts** – eingefallen... Schlimm, so 'ne Schreibblockade, wo ich euch doch nicht lang warten lassen wollte.. Und dann mach ich so was.. Unverzeihlich..

Ich hoffe das geht nu schneller und mir fliegen ein paar kleine Ideen zu, die ich in die Grundthematik einbauen kann.. Betet für mich **_gg_**

* * *

**Wie eine Mauer**

**Kapitel 5**

„Ich würde gerne mit dir reden." Und er zog ein Pergament aus seiner Robe. Hermione erschauderte, doch bemerkte, das es kein schwarzes Siegel hatte. „Was ist das?"

Er gab ihr den Brief und sie sah noch einmal scheu zu ihm, bevor sie das Pergament öffnete. Mit zittrigen Bewegungen fuhr sie über das abgebildete. „Ich verstehe nicht..." Jetzt sah sie ihn offen an. Traurig waren ihre Augen als sie vergeblich nach seinem Blick suchten. Er sah sie nicht an, konnte es nicht. „Sie... Du... DU! DU hast sie umgebracht?"

Severus sah sie nicht an. Er hatte den Kopf weggedreht, starrte an die gegenüber liegende Wand, dann ein Nicken. Hermiones Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet. Erneut besah sie sich das Pergament.

Abgebildet war eine etwa 15x15cm große, schimmernde Fläche. Sie zeigte, wie in einem kleinen Film, wie ein schwarz gekleideter, maskierter Mann einen Avada Kedava abfeuerte. Auf ein Pärchen, das ängstlich vor ihm davon lief. Hermione erkannte ihre Eltern. Der Zauber fand sein Ziel und brachte ihre Eltern noch im Laufen zur Strecke. Der ganze Himmel erleuchtete kurz in dem grellen grün des unverzeihlichen Fluchs. Der Fremde schloss zu den Toten auf und nahm die Maske ab. Severus Snape. Er besah sich seine Opfer, schloss die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

oOo Flashback oOo

„Snape, du folgst ihnen, ich kümmere mich um die Nachbarn." Severus nickte und wandte sich dann von Malfoy ab.

Kurz bevor er sie hätte „versehentlich" entkommen lassen können, spürte er, wie Druck auf seinem Unterarm, der zunahm. Voldemort beobachtete ihn. Solange der Druck nicht nachließ, konnte der dunkle Lord jeden von Snape's Schritten verfolgen. Er würde wissen was er tat – oder eben nicht tat. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl. Ein starker Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, Voldemort wollte nicht mehr warten. Mit vor Schmerz zusammengekniffenden Augen schoss Severus den Fluch ab. Die Grangers fielen noch im laufen tot auf die Straße. Der Himmel um sie herum zuckte im grellen grün und der Druck auf seinen Arm war verschwunden.

Schnell schloss er zu den beiden Toten auf nahm seine Maske ab und besah sich das, was er angerichtet hatte. /Oh nein.../ Er schloss die Augen, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. /Granger./ Er richtete seinen Blick in den Himmel, letzte grüne Funken waren zu sehen. Er berührte sein Mal am Arm mit seinem Zauberstab, und sofort erleuchtete Vodemorts Totenschädel den Nachthimmel. Malfoy apparierte mit einem leisen Plop. Er ging auf ihn zu. „Na, Severus... Was wird wohl der senile Alte davon halten, dass du die Eltern der ach so tollen Granger umgebracht hast." Er lachte laut auf und war mit einem weiteren Plop zurück an die Seite seines Herrn appariert. „Mir macht nicht Albus Sorgen...", nuschelte Severus, zog sich seine Maske übers Gesicht und apparierte ebenfalls.

oOo Flashback Ende oOo

Hermione sah sich die Sequenz drei- viermal an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ihr Schweigen machte Severus zu schaffen. /Los... Mach mir Vorwüfe... Schrei mich an, tu irgendwas, aber sei nicht so verdammt still.../ „Du...,", fing sie an, „du hattest keine Wahl oder?" Er fuhr herum. Was hatte sie da gesagt? „Was...?", fragte er. Hermione sah von dem Pergament zu ihm. Ihre Augen waren fest und ehrlich. „Du hattest keine Wahl." „Man hat immer eine Wahl." Er stand auf, schritt zum Fenster, verschränkte die Arme und sah hinaus auf die Ländereien. „Seit wann lässt Voldemort jemanden wählen?" Sie lächelte ihn an, doch er stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Resignierend seufzte sie. „Niemals und niemandem. Und das weißt du wohl auch am besten." „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst." Er fuhr rum, sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie lächelte immer noch zaghaft. „Ich habe deine Eltern ermordet... Wie kannst du da so was sagen und mich anlächeln?" Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf und lehnte sich an die Fensterbank, blickte auf einen Punkt mitten im Raum. Wie konnte sie nur... Alles erdenkliche wäre in Ordnung, aber doch kein Verständnis. „Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde dich hassen?" Sie kicherte und strich ihre Decke glatt. „Ja." Seine Antwort kam schnell und unüberlegt. Ruckartig sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch. Ihr Lächeln gefror. „Ja...?" Sie konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Dieser Mann forderte ihren Hass, obwohl er Zuneigung und Verständnis haben könnte.

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und ihre Augen verengten sich. „Ich bin müde, -Professor-. Bitte lassen sie mich allein." Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und legte sich zurück unter die Decke. Severus hatte sich von der Fensterbank abgestoßen, als Hermione ihm das ‚Professor' regelrecht an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er starrte ihren Rücken noch eine Weile an und verließ dann mit wehendem Umhang den Krankenflügel.

Hermione liefen lautlose Tränen über die Wangen. Wie konnte er nur so stur sein. Sie grummelte und stierte noch eine ganze Weile vor ihrem Bett auf den Boden, bis schließlich Poppy reinkam und sie eine letzte Untersuchung über sich ergehen lassen musste.

oOo

Wütend warf er die Tür des Krankenflügels hinter sich zu und schritt schnell die Gänge entlang, hinunter zu den Kerkern. Was dachte sich diese kleine Neunmalklug eigentlich? Er, Severus Snape, hatte noch nie so eine Göre gekannt. Lächelte ihm ins Gesicht, kurz nachdem er ihr gestanden hatte, das er ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Sicher, der dunkle Lord hatte ihm wirklich keine Wahl gelassen und ja, das wusste er wirklich nur -zu- gut. Aber das war doch... /Du bist so ein alter Holzkopf Sev... Nimm doch einfach an, dass sie dir auf eine Art und Weise verziehen hat./ Müde ob seiner Gedanken senkte er den Kopf und starrte auf den alten Teppich. Dann blieb er blieb mitten auf dem Gang stehen. Grummelnd rollte er die Augen, ging zwei Schritte, nur um wieder stehen zu bleiben. Frustriert stampfte er auf. /Jetzt dreh um! Geh zurück zu ihr/ Seine Gedanken gaben ihm förmlich einen Stoß. Er schnaubte, drehte auf dem Absatz um und rauschte murmelnd den Flur entlang, zurück zum Krankenflügel.

Mit voller Wucht stieß er die Tür des Krankenflügels auf, stockte dann, als er eine halbnackte Hermione sah, die gerade von Poppy untersucht wurde.

„Severus Snape!" Poppy warf Hermione ihre Decke über und schritt, Severus lauthals anschnauzend auf die Tür zu. Severus sah immer noch Hermione an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zog die Gryffindor die Decke ein wenig enger um die Schultern und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Severus sah, das ihre Wangen sich leicht rot gefärbt hatten. „Severus! Ich rede mit dir! Was fällt dir ein hier so rein zu stürmen!" Severus konnte nur langsam den Blick von Hermione abwenden und sah Poppy an, als wüsste er gar nicht was sie von ihm wollte. Sie drehte ihn mit einem Schwung um und schob ihn aus dem Raum. „Du kannst vor der Tür warten und wage es nicht hier noch ein Mal einzutreten, ohne vorher zu klopfen!" Severus wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch als er sich umdrehte und zum Wort ansetzte, hatte ihm Poppy schon die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt. Noch einen Moment irritiert, blieb Severus mit offenem Mund davor stehen. Dann drehte er sich langsam um, beschwor einen Stuhl hoch und setzte sich direkt vor die Tür. Wenn er nicht rein kam, so käme auch niemand anders herein, geschweige denn, eine gewisse Krankenschwester heraus, ohne ihn eingelassen zu haben.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoO

TBC

**_g_** Sry dasses so lang gedauert hat, aber ich hoff es hat euch gefallen.


	6. Vergangen

Kapitel 6  
Ja.. Da will ich nun auch gar nicht viel mehr zu sagen, denn ihr habt lang genug warten müssen **_gg_** Weiter geht's: 

**Reviewantworten:**

editiert

Ich habe mitbekommen, das es nicht richtig ist, hier in der FF auf Reviews von euch zu antworten. Ich werd mich bemühen euch darum, ab jetzt, auf jedes Review einzeln zu antworten. Ihr erhaltet dann ein Mail. Ich hoffe ich vergesse nicht welche, aber im Moment gehen mir auch die fleißigen Reviewer verloren... :) Na ja, hier die geänderte, überarbeitete und viel schönere ( gg) Fassung von „Endlich Tränen", Kapitel 6.

* * *

**Wie eine Mauer**

**Kapitel 6**

„Unglaublich!" Poppy wand sich ärgerlich wieder an Hermione. Die Medi-Hexe brummelte weiter Verwünschungen vor sich hin, als sie die Untersuchung weiter führte. Hermione hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Sie dachte daran, was vor etwa einer Stunde passiert war.

Konnte sie ihm wirklich verzeihen? So schnell und ganz ohne auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel daran, das er doch aus eigenem Willen handelte? Sie kannte ihren Professor aus der Arbeit mit dem Orden nur als den exzentrischen dunklen Mann, der Todesser - oder das, was er als Todesser tat - war ihr fremd.

oOo

Ihre Eltern hatten nie viel von der magischen Welt gesehen oder verstanden. Den Namen Voldemort, geschweige denn die Bedeutung dieses Namens, je gehört oder erfahren. Sicher hatte Hermione kurz von ihm gesprochen, immer mal wieder.

Jahr für Jahr, als er ihnen auf Hogwarts das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, und sie ihren Eltern von ihrem Schuljahr erzählt hatte, fiel der Name automatisch. Aber da sie nie sehr ausführlich erzählte - erzählen konnte - konnten ihre Eltern mit dem Namen des dunklen Lords nicht viel anfangen.

oOo

‚Schwarz gekleidete Männer' hatte in dem Brief gestanden. Todesser. Hermiones Miene verdüsterte sich. Poppy holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Hermione…? Hast du Schmerzen?" Hermione schüttelte schnell den Kopf und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Poppy lächelte sie warm an. „Dann werd ich mal schauen, wo der Professor ist. Er wollte ja dringend..." Hermione schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Ich wäre gern ein bisschen allein...", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst. Die ältere Hexe nickte und drehte sich um. „Ich verstehe. Ruh dich aus und versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen." Die Gryffindor nickte und legte sich in die Kissen.

Die Schritte der Hexe wurden leiser und an der Tür blieb Poppy noch mal stehen. Sie schaute auf Hermione zurück.

Die Schülerin lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür, man konnte nur ihre Schultern sehen und bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte man ein leichtes Zucken des Körpers und ein kaum zu vernehmendes Weinen. /Arme Kleine..., dachte Poppy als sie sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zurück zur Tür drehte und diese öffnete.

oOo

Wie auf ein Stichwort, sprang Severus von seinem Stuhl auf und wollte sich schon an der Hexe vorbei drängen, als diese ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte. Diese ungewohnte Geste brachte ihn zum stehen. Severus erhaschte aber noch einen Blick auf eine erschütternd schluchzende und vor Weinen zuckende Hermione. Auch Poppy hatte das lauter werdende Weinen bemerkt und schloss nun die Tür. „Sev, sie möchte allein sein. Lass ihr Zeit. Sie muss das ganze erst mal verkraften." „Aber..." „Kein ‚Aber'!" Poppy sah ihn streng an. „Diese Tür bleibt verschlossen. Für dich und jeden außer mir, für die nächsten paar Stunden." Die Hexe hatte sich ganz in Molly-Weasley-Manier vor ihm aufgebaut und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. /Verdammt… Diese Frauen/ Der Tränkemeister hob zögernd eine Augenbraue. Als ob er sich daran halten würde... Spätestens wenn die kleine Gifthexe im nächsten Gang verschwunden war, würde er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, endlich mit Hermione zu sprechen. Poppy schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, und setze einen „Wehe-wenn-du-es-wagen-solltest"-Blick auf. Er schnaubte, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück auf den Stuhl. Die Hexe kicherte. Severus benahm sich selten so. Wie ein bockiges Kind konnte er sein, wenn ihm etwas wichtig war. Er sah sie nicht an, nickte dann aber fast unmerklich. „Nun, entweder sie kommt von allein raus, ich bin aber in zwei Stunden wieder hier." Poppy betrachtete ihn noch einmal streng, doch als er nur wieder knapp nickte, verließ sie den Zauberer.

Zwei Stunden, außer die Gryffindor kam von allein aus dem Zimmer. Gut, dann würde er seiner Hauselfe, Winky war ihm persönlich zu Diensten, bitten, sich noch ein weiteres Mal um den Trank zu kümmern, an dem er eigentlich momentan mit Hermione arbeitete. Der Trank... Hätte er sie beim brauen nicht so angefahren, hätte sie den Todesbrief wohl erst viel später erhalten und es wäre leichter für Minerva gewesen, sie darauf vorzubereiten und effektiver zu handeln. /Wäre das nur alles anders verlaufen…/ Severus hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können. Er hätte eigentlich gar nicht unterwegs sein sollen, an jenem Abend.

oOo Flashback oOo

Der dunkle Lord hatte sein Gefolge auf einen alten Friedhof gerufen. Vermummt und maskiert standen sie im Kreis um den tobenden Schlangenzauberer. Zwei der Todesser knieten, bzw. einer lag, vor ihm. Niemand wagte zu sprechen.

Goyle und Malfoy hatten es nicht geschafft, eine Straße mit Muggeln auszulöschen, von denen Voldemort vermutete, das wenigstens ein Paar Eltern von einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer waren. Grund genug, gleich die ganze Straße von den Muggeln zu befreien, fand er.

Lucius kniete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vor seinem Meister und hatte in Demut sein Haupt gesenkt, fast, dass er die Stirn auf den Boden legen konnte. Goyle wand sich neben ihm noch immer unter dem Crutiatus, mit dem sein Lord ihm in mehrfacher Ausführung belegt hatte.

oOo

Severus Miene unter seiner Maske war unergründlich, doch in seinem Innern rumorte es. Er wusste, welche Straße Goyle und Malfoy angegriffen hatten und wunderte sich nicht, warum es ihnen nicht gelungen war.

Ein Haus, gleich am Anfang der Straße, war mit den stärksten Bannen und Zaubern geschützt gewesen die sie in der Muggelwelt je gesehen hatten, dass die zwei Todesser nicht die geringste Chance hatten. Selbst dem Lord allein wäre es schwer gefallen, in dieses Haus vorzudringen. Darum war er auch hier.

Er hatte eigentlich keine Anwesenheitspflicht bei solchen „Nichtigkeiten", damit er nicht gezwungen war, seine Tarnung bei Dumbeldore aufgeben zu müssen. Doch als ihn ein furchtbarer Schmerz durchfuhr vor wenigen Stunden, hatte er sich sofort aufgemacht. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Lord ihn doch noch zu sich rief, wenn auch diese Situation eine speziellere war.

Als er appariert war, hatte er sich kurz verbeugt und musterte dann die Situation.

Malfoy hatte sich nach einigen Crutiatus-Flüchen wieder hochgerappelt, doch Goyle wand sich noch immer. Der dunkle Lord hatte wohl die letzten beiden Stunden damit zugebracht, ihnen ihre Unfähigkeit vor Augen zu führen. Und das wortwörtlich. Er war ein guter Legliment und so war es ein leichtes für ihn gewesen, in die Köpfe der zwei Todesser vorzudringen und ihnen ihr unwürdiges Verhalten klar zu machen.

Er hatte Severus mitten in der Bestrafung dazu gerufen, damit dieser mit ihm durch die Leglimentik erfahren konnte, um welches Haus es sich handelte. Severus hatte Anweisung erhalten, einen Trank zu brauen, der stark genug war, die von Goyle und Malfoy beschriebenen Schutzvorkehrungen, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten auszuheben oder zu schwächen. Sogleich machte sich der Giftmischer an die Arbeit.

Als Severus fertig war, hatte sich auch Goyle wieder auf die Knie gebracht und Malfoy konnte ihn schon wieder hasserfüllt ansehen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Lord in Severus eine Vertrauensperson gefunden hatte. Sehr zum Missfallen des einen oder anderen Todessers und ganz besonders zum Missfallen von Malfoy. Sein Sohn sollte schließlich einmal der sein, der an erster Stelle, nach dem Meister, stand. Jedenfalls wenn es nach Lucius ginge.(Aber das wird eine andere Geschichte gg)

Voldemort sah aus seinen roten, zu schlitzen verengten Augen auf Goyle und Malfoy herab. „Ihr werdet zurückkehren, mit guten Nachrichten." Wut schwang in jedem seiner Worte mit. „Wagt es nicht, mir vor die Augen zu treten, ohne wenigstens die Muggel getötet zu haben! Das Haus wird euch, dank Severus' Trank, einlassen. Tötet sie!" Noch ein letzter wütender Blick und der dunkle Lord war mit einem leisen plopp appariert.

Malfoy funkelte zornig zu Goyle, bevor er ihn grob an der Robe packte und mit sich zog. Im vorbei gehen entriss er Severus die Phiole mit dem Trank. Keine drei Schritte weiter war er noch im Laufen mit Goyle appariert.

Severus wollte es ihnen gerade gleich tun, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. McNair stand hinter ihm. Er lehnte sich vor. Die Augen glasig auf einen Punkt im Nirgendwo gerichtet, flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme: „Severus, du folgst ihnen. Pass auf das sie es dieses Mal nicht verderben und hilf ihnen, wenn nötig. Ich werde wissen, was sie getan haben. Und auch, was sie nicht getan haben." Severus nickte unmerklich und sofort wurden McNairs Augen wieder klar und er entfernte sich schnell von Severus. Severus seufzte innerlich. Hoffentlich waren diese zwei nicht so große Dummköpfe wie er annahm, sonst würde er Dumbeldore einiges zu erklären haben. Und nicht nur ihm.

oOo Flashback Ende oOo

Hermione hatte sich gerade hingelegt als sie eine Woge von Gefühlen traf.

Ihre Eltern waren tot.

Sie war ganz allein.

Sie würde nie wieder „nach Hause" zurückkehren können.

Stumme Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen entlang. Immer mehr. Schmerz durchzuckte sie und sie schüttelte sich unter den Erinnerungen an ihr altes Leben und ihre Eltern. Sie begann zu schluchzen, immer mehr Tränen fielen unter lauter werdenden Schluchzern auf ihr Bett und sie umklammerte sich selbst, um irgendwie halt zu haben, nicht wieder in den Schockzustand zu gleiten.

/_Nein, Hermione, du wirst das schaffen. Es wird sehr wehtun und es werden Tränen fließen, viele Tränen, aber ich bin bei dir... Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen... Es wird besser werden_./ Sie nickte ihrer inneren Stimme zu und schluchzte umso lauter auf, als ihr noch klarer wurde, das sie nun auf sich gestellt war.

oOo

Severus saß vor der Tür und hörte die immer lauter werdenden, klagenden Schluchzer von Hermione. /Sie weint./ Severus hob belustigt eine Augenbraue. /Oh, wirklich sehr klug von dir. Sie heult sich die Augen aus dem Leib und du sitzt hier und denkst ein schlichtes: Sie weint./ Er schob den Gedanken bei Seite.

Sollte er rein gehen? Er erhob sich und ging zwei Schritte auf die Tür zu, nur um plötzlich stehen zu bleiben und sich umzudrehen. /Nein.../ Er sah zu Boden. Jetzt benahm er sich schon wieder wie ein pubertärer Junge. Er drehte sich wieder um und legte zögernd die Hand auf die Türklinke. Sie wollte ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht sehen. Vorhin war sie noch so verständnisvoll gewesen und hatte ihm sogar verzeihen wollen. Wohlmöglich war ihr jetzt klar geworden, wie voreilig das gewesen war. Sie würde ihm mit Sicherheit auf ewig Vorwürfe machen, und diese zu Recht. Er hatte ihre Eltern getötet. Hermione war nun allein.

Sicher, Harry konnte Hermione verstehen, wohl besser als jeder andere um sie herum, doch war es trotzdem etwas anderes. Hermione hatte ihre Eltern 17 Jahre lang gekannt und musste nun allein leben. Harry hatte immerhin Verwandte, wenn auch schreckliche, die von der Zauberei wussten. Von Hermiones Familie aber, war sie die einzige mit magischen Kräften. Das erklärte auch, warum sie so stark war. Stärker als manche Reinblüter, die ihre Magie auf die ganze Familie verteilt hatten und das, über Generationen hinweg.

Vielleicht konnte man es ihrer Familie erklären, jedoch müsste Hermione dann trotzdem von ihren Freunden und dem Orden weg, da ihre Verwandten in Europa wohnten. Severus fühlte sich elend bei dem Gedanken...

Harry und Ron konnten ihr Trost spenden und die Weasleys würden sie sicher gern für eine Zeit aufnehmen, aber was war dann? Hermione war eine eigenständige Hexe, sie würde für sich selbst sein wollen. Und sie war immerhin schon Volljährig.

Der Zeitumkehrer in ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie so oft vor und zurück geschickt, dass Dumbeldore zu Beginn des Schuljahrs eine genaue Berechnung von Hermiones Alter durchführen ließ. Adoption kam somit nicht mehr in Frage, jedoch machte sich Severus keine Sorgen, dass sie allein blieb. Sie war eine schöne, junge, sehr kluge Hexe, die sich innerhalb der letzen Jahre zusehendst verändert hatte.

/Du und deine Gedanken, aller Mann. Zieh sie doch gleich aus.../ Severus schmunzelte, hätte er das allerdings bewusst mitbekommen, würde er sich wohl selbst Ohrfeigen. Er würde es nicht dazu kommen lassen.

Er war ihr Lehrer und sie seine Schülerin. Er war ein alter, vertrockneter Griesgram und sie stand noch vor ihrem Leben, welches sie mit einem Lächeln begrüßen würde. Das stand wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen. Unüberbrückbare Differenzen…

Außerdem würde sie sich wohl kaum auf ihn einlassen. Wenn er jetzt reingehen würde, bekäme die Mauer sanfte Risse. Er würde ihr nah sein wollen, sie trösten wollen…

oOo

Er nahm die Hand von der Türklinke und wollte sich grade abwenden, als ihn das quietschen der Tür stocken ließ. Hermione stand in der Tür, sie hatte rote Augen vom Weinen und auch jetzt atmete sie unregelmäßig. Er starrte sie an und sie starrte zurück, mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Furcht. /Was.../ „Professor...", begann sie flüsternd. Er sah sie an und sie überlegte sich ihre nächsten Worte einen Augenblick. „Sie waren hier? Die ganze Zeit?" /Hatte er mich hören können/ Er nickte. „Ja... Ich... Poppy, also..." /Herrgott, reiß dich mal zusammen, Sev/ „Poppy bat mich draußen zu warten, bis Sie entweder von selbst raus kämen oder Poppy selbst zurück wäre." /Wie lang hab ich vor dieser Tür gestanden/ „Aber Sie wollten reinkommen... Oder?" Die Worte waren ihr so schnell über die Lippen gekommen, und es schwang genug Hoffnung darin ihn aufsehen zu lassen, dass sie nun peinlich berührt, schnell zu Boden sah. Er sah sie an, zögerte mit der Antwort. „Ich habe ihre Schritte gehört und dann gesehen, wie sich die Türklinke leicht bewegte." Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Aber als dann auch nach Minuten keine eintrat..." Wieder nickte er. Hermione überlegte wie sie die angespannte Situation lösen konnte. Sie trat zurück und öffnete die Tür des Krankenflügels ein Stück weiter. „Möchtest... du reinkommen, ... Severus?" Erstaunt hob der Zauberer eine Augenbraue, trat aber dann ein. Hermione schloss die Tür hinter ihm und ging dann, Severus war unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen geblieben, an ihm vorbei, zurück zum Bett. Sie setzte sich und beschwor einen Stuhl näher zum Bett. Als sie sich zudeckte, setzte Severus sich.

Sie schwiegen sich eine Zeit lang an und versuchten den Blicken des anderen auszuweichen. Hermione wollte einfach nicht allein sein, doch Severus fühlte sich unwohl. „Du... Du hast geweint." Verdattert guckte sie ihn an. /Oh super, Sev... Was Idiotischeres hätte dir nicht einfallen können./ Er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ich... Es... Es tut mir leid." Kleinlaut entschuldigte er sich und sah zu Boden. /Na klasse, erst nicht nachdenken und sich dann ergeben entschuldigen.../ Hermione hatte noch nichts gesagt. Ungläubig starrte sie den Mann an, der da an ihrem Bett saß. Wie konnte -ein- Mann allein so unglaublich taktlos sein? „Meine Eltern sind tot. Da sind Tränen wohl angebracht, aber ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst..." Kraftlos aber giftig funkelte sie ihn an. Er sah sie an. Ihr waren wegen seiner unbedachten Worte erneut Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Vergeblich versuchte sie, die immer neu auftretenden Tränen weg zu wischen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah weg und wollte grade aus dem Bett flüchten, als sie am Handgelenk fest gehalten wurde.

Severus war aufgestanden und hatte sie schnell gepackt. „Bitte.", flüsterte er. Sie sah an ihrem Arm runter, bis ihre Augen auf seiner Hand landeten. Er hielt sie fest, nicht zu stramm, aber bestimmend. „Bitte.", sagte er noch mal. Er strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren Arm. Sie bewegte sich nicht weiter, machte aber auch keine Anstalten sich zurück zu bewegen und so standen sie da. Sie saß noch halb auf dem Bett, halb von ihm weggedreht, festgehalten von ihm. Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich nun halb über das Bett gelehnt, um sie noch zu erreichen.

Sie wand den Blick von ihm ab und sah zu Boden. Ihre Hand hätte sie längst aus seinem Griff befreien können, doch sie blieb sitzen und er ließ sie.

Das würde ein langes Gespräch werden und Severus wusste noch nicht, ob ihm das mögliche Ergebnis gefallen würde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wird Hermione Severus zuhören? Wird Severus sich erklären können und was zur Hölle hatte Draco - wenn auch nur als Anspielung - in meiner FanFiction zu HG/SS zu suchen?

Fragen über Fragen…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ja.. SS ist ein bisschen OOC, aber ich glaube, dass man keine HG/SS Fic schreiben kann, wenn SS auftritt wie im Buch oder in den Filmen. Niemals würde Hermione sich auf ihn einlassen und deshalb denke ich, ist das eine ganz gute Lösung, wie ich und die meisten andern HG/SS Autoren, Severus leben lassen.

Ich glaube außerdem, dass **Wie eine Mauer** meine erste und einzige FanFiction zu HG/SS sein wird.. Es ist anstrengend den Zaubertranklehrer nicht zu freundlich, aber auch nicht zu sehr wie Rowling darzustellen… Vielleicht wende ich mich meinen Lieblings Pairings Ron/Draco oder Remus/Sirius zu, wobei ich da noch auf Geistesblitze warten muss gg

Ich werde diese FanFiction aber auf jeden Fall noch beenden und habe trotzdem Spaß, hier weiter zu schreiben :) Viele Grüße und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	7. Severus

**Wie eine Mauer**

**Kapitel 7**

Severus sah Hermione an. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff befreit. Ihre haare lagen auf ihren Schultern und schimmerten im Sonnenlicht.

Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, brach aber nach einem Mal tief Luft holen ab und ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen. „Hermione... Ich weiß was trauern bedeutet. Und ich weiß auch, dass du mir nicht einfach so verzeihen kannst. Aber du weißt nicht wie es ist... Wie es ist ein Todesser zu sein oder vorgeben zu müssen, einer zu sein." Er war aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen.

Lange Zeit sprach niemand und als Severus erneut anfing, war seine Stimme dunkel und erstickt. „Ich hasste es, sofort nachdem ich den ersten Muggel getötet hatte. Diese Leute wussten ja nicht mal was von uns und unserer Welt. Als ich dann immer öfter auch Muggelgeborene töten musste, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und wand mich an Dumbeldore."

Hermione konnte es kaum glauben. Snape, Severus Snape stand an ihrem Krankenbett und erzählte von seinem Leben als Todesser. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm und sah ihn mit offenem Interesse an. „Sie... Du musst mir das nicht erzählen, Severus.", flüsterte sie. Doch er fuhr herum und sah sie entgeistert an. „Wie willst du es sonst verstehen?" Eindringlich fing er ihren Blick mit seinen Augen ein und suchte etwas, dass nach Ablehnung aussah.

Doch er sah wieder nur die ehrliche Anteilnahme an seinem Schicksal in ihren Augen. Aber was war mit ihrem Schicksal? Er hatte Gott gespielt. Auf Verlangen von Voldemort, ja, aber trotzdem hatte er ihr weh getan. Hermione schien es, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen, ja, sehen. Seine Schuldgefühle schienen um ihn herum zu schwirren und seine Augen, seine Augen waren so voller Selbsthass aufgrund seiner Taten, dass sie ihn nicht weiter ansehen konnte. Sie sank den Blick.

Dieser Mann war nicht nur Diener zweier Herren, sondern auch zweier Seiten. Die Situation an sich war schon kompliziert und wurde nun, durch den Tot ihrer Eltern, noch komplizierter.

Sicher war sie traurig, doch -bei Merlin- was hätte er anderes tun können? Das es ihm damit nicht gut ging, wenn er Menschen umbrachte, das war soweit in Ordnung, schließlich war er erst aus freien Stücken bei den Todessern gewesen. Doch das er Hermiones Eltern getötet hatte und es ihm nun so weh tat, tat auch ihr weh.

Weshalb verstand er nicht, dass sie wusste und verstand, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte?

Eine ganze Zeit hatten sie sich angesehen, bis Hermione den Blickkontakt unterbrach, aufstand sich zu ihm ans Fenster stellte. Er hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen und jetzt sahen sie gemeinsam raus, auf das menschenleere Gelände von Hogwarts. Mit der Zeit wurde es dunkler und dann ging die Sonne unter.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld." Hermione hatte unerwartet gesprochen, so das Severus' sie schon fast erschrocken ansah. Er räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann: „Weiß ich."

Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster, doch Hermione hatte nun ihrerseits den Kopf gewand und sah ihn geradeheraus an. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Ihre Stimme war leise, aber bestimmt. Er schluckte hart und blinzelte verdächtig. Dann ein knappes Nicken. Trocken antwortete er: „Ja, ich weiß." „Nein.", sagte Hermione und griff an seine Wange um seinen Kopf zu sich zu drehen.

Als er ihr endlich in die Augen sah und nicht mehr zur Decke oder zum Boden, lächelte sie kurz und sagte noch ein Mal mit sanfter und zugleich fester Stimme: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sie sahen sich direkt an und Hermiones Daumen glitt beruhigend über Severus' Wange.

Dann wurde Severus' Blick weicher und seine Augen begannen zu glitzern. Was machte dieses Mädchen nur mit ihm. Er wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor ihr. Doch bevor er sich wegdrehen konnte, hatte sie beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und drückte sich tröstend an ihn. Sie sollte nicht sehen das er weinte, also ließ sie sich selbst es nicht sehen.

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick hatte auch Severus seine Arme um die Gryffindor gelegt und weinte stumm in die Umarmung. Zum ersten mal seit seiner Schulzeit. Seit mehr als 20 Jahren.

Und die Mauer bekam kleine, feine Risse.

* * *

Ufftataaaaaa! Man, Stress immo, aber ich habs trotzdem geschafft, ein recht spärliches Kapitel zu schreiben. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es nicht mehr ist, aber das fiel mir grad so ein und ich musste es runterschreiben. +gg+

Mal schauen wie es mit den beiden weiter geht.

Danke fürs Lesen! Gruß, Nuya


	8. Zusammen

**Wie eine Mauer**

**Kapitel 8**

Poppy ging durch die Flure der Schule und war in ihre Gedanken vertieft. Severus machte sich Sorgen um Miss Granger. Das letzte Mal als die Medi-Hexe den Tränkemeister so erlebt hatte, war noch in seiner Schulzeit gewesen. Damals hatte es Lily Evans geschafft, dass er zeigte, das auch er Gefühle hatte.

oOo Flashback oOo

Sirius und Remus standen fassungslos neben James und hielten ihn fest. Er war klatschnass, atmete schwer und konnte seine Augen nicht von Lily nehmen, die vor ihm lag.

Er hatte sie aus dem Wasser gezogen, doch anstatt ihr zu helfen hatte er erst verhindert, dass sich um sie gekümmert werden konnte.

oOo

Seine Hilfeschreie, bevor er sich in Wasser gestürzt hatte um sie rauszuziehen, hatten Sirius und Remus zum See geführt und sie mussten mit ansehen, wie James zu Lily schwamm, die bewegungslos im Wasser lag.

Severus hatte Sirius und Remus an ihm vorbei stürmen sehen und war ihnen, nicht ohne böse Vorahnung, gefolgt. Wenn die Gryffindors so in Aufregung waren, musste es um Potter gehen. Oder um Lily...

Unauffällig folgte er ihnen bis zum See. Dort angekommen lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Lily lag regungslos in James' Armen und der Gryffindor ließ sie nicht los. Sirius und Remus sahen sich an und bemerkten dann Severus.

Lily verstand sich gut mit ihm und, bis auf James, hatten die Jungen sich damit abgefunden. Severus ging wie in Trance auf Lily zu und James stieg der Zorn ins Gesicht. „Verschwinde, Fledermaus.", spie er aus. Sirius trat auf seinen besten Freund zu und sofort zog James Lily enger an sich. Die Gryffindor war immer noch nicht aufgewacht und Sirius machte sich sorgen. „James, hey... Lass uns sie schnell zu Poppy bringen." Er griff James an der Schulter und zog ihn von Lily weg. Als der sich zurück winden wollte, kam Remus dazu und gemeinsam drangen sie James zurück. Severus hatte sich derweil über Lily gebeugt und hatte wie mechanisch den Puls gefühlt und angefangen ihre Robe zu öffnen. James wollte sich einige Male aus Sirius' und Remus' Griff befreien, doch die beiden Jungen wussten Severus' Hilfe richtig einzuschätzen. Severus murmelte einige Wärmezauber und schwache Heilzauber, die erst einmal helfen würden.

Von seinem Fenster aus hatte Dumbeldore in genau diesem Moment zum See gesehen und war sofort zum Schlosstor geeilt, wo er McGonnagal traf. Er erzählte ihr schnell von dem Vorfall am See und als sie sich umwand sagte er noch, das er nach Poppy suchen würde.

Als McGonnagal am See ankam, war Lily durch die ausgesprochenen Zauber schon wieder zu Farbe gekommen, jedoch immer noch nicht aufgewacht. „Mr. Snape..." McGonnagal hatte sich zu Severus gekniet und tastete mit schneller Hand das Mädchen ab. „Schnell, bringen sie Sie in den Krankenflügel! Ich werde Poppy suchen." McGonnagal drehte sich vom Treiben am See weg und lief zurück zum Schloss.

Sirius hatte James in Richtung Schloss geschoben und Remus half Severus, Lily per ‚Mobilcorpus' bis in den Krankenflügel schweben zu lassen. Poppy, McGonnagal und Dumbeldore erwarteten sie bereits und die Medi-Hexe fing sofort an, Lily zu untersuchen. Die Professoren schoben die vier Jungen aus dem Krankenflügel, bis vor die Tür.

James war angefangen zu zittern, er war ja noch immer nass. McGonnagal schickte ihn zum Gryffindorturm, um sich umzuziehen und die zwei anderen Gryffindors gingen mit ihm.

Severus hatte sich in den Schatten nahe der Tür gestellt und als McGonnagal sich auch verabschiedete, war er mit Dumbeldore allein. Als der ältere sich zu ihm umdrehte, stand Severus vor der verschlossenen Tür und starrte sie an. Dumbeldore musterte ihn. „Severus, möchtest du nicht auch in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?" Severus rührte sich nicht, sagte aber nach kurzem Zögern: „Nein, Sir." Dumbeldore nickte.

Als Dumbeldore später nach Lily sehen wollte, stand Severus noch immer vor der Tür. Poppy bestätigte ihm später, dass Severus Stunden vor der Tür verbracht hatte. Sie war ab und an draußen gewesen, doch er wollte nicht rein kommen, nur warten.

Nach ein paar Tagen, vielen Besuchen der Gryffindors und einigen weitern Stärkungstränken, konnte Lily den Krankenflügel verlassen. Sie hatte nie erfahren, dass Severus über Stunden und Tage vor der Tür gestanden hatte.

oOo Flashback Ende oOo

Poppy lächelte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Sie hatte dem jungen Severus damals versprechen müssen, nichts zu sagen. Bei James und den anderen hatte Severus auf ihr Gryffindor-Sein vertraut. Und er behielt recht.

Als Poppy vor der Tür des Krankenflügels stand und den leeren Stuhl sah, stutzte sie kurz. War Severus endlich in seine Räume gegangen oder etwa...

oOo

Hermione umarmte Severus noch fester, als sein Schluchzen deutlicher wurde. Der Zauberer weinte sich den ganzen Schmerz von der Seele, den er seit Jahren mit sich trug. Das er Hermione das alles sehen ließ, war auch für ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Seit mehr als 20 Jahren konnte er loslassen. Hermione wusste nichts anderes zu tun, als ihn festzuhalten und ihn weinen zu lassen.

Sie hatte ihm schon oft sagen wollen, das er keine Schuld daran trug, was er unter Voldemort tun musste, seit er sich an Dumbeldore gewand hatte. Seine gute Arbeit für den Orden wog das meiste auf. Und so sah sie jetzt, das nicht Severus sondern Voldemort ihre Eltern getötet hatte.

Nach und nach wurde Severus ruhiger und dann löste er sich soweit aus der Umarmung, das er Hermione ansehen konnte. Wieder begegnete er ihren Augen.

Sie strich ihm über die Wange, sammelte letzte Tränen auf und dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Severus stutzte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was Hermione zum kichern brachte. Severus sah sie an, sein Blick war schon fast bohrend und sie hörte auf zu kichern, stattdessen blickte sie den Älteren fast schüchtern an.

Severus gefiel schon lange was er da gerade vor sich sah und auch Hermione fand schon lange, das Severus etwas hatte...

Und was vor einigen Wochen im Labor nicht passiert was, passierte jetzt.

Ihre Blicke wurden fordernder und langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Hermione schloss schüchtern und aufgeregt die Augen und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Severus lächelte über die schüchterne Art der sonst so forschen Gryffindor, schloss dann aber die Augen und ihre Lippen trafen sich.

Der Kuss war kurz und als sie sich lösten, stand beiden die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermione huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen und bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich die junge Frau wieder in seine Arme geworfen.

Ihre Lippen trafen erneut aufeinander und dieses Mal entflammte sich einen sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Severus und Hermione verloren jegliches Raum - und Zeitgefühl. Sie intensivierten ihren Kuss und legten all ihre Gefühle der letzten Tage hinein. All die Erinnerungen... Verstohlene Blicke, ‚zufällige' Berührungen oder der Fast-Kuss, als Hermione im Labor das Messer runter gefallen war.

oOo Flashback oOo

Aufgebracht zu arbeiten war nie gut. Und so war es kein Wunder, das Hermione vor Wut die ganze Wurzel zerschnitt. Severus sah ihr missbilligend dabei zu. /Das reicht./ Ein wortloser Zauber sorgte dafür, dass ihr das Messer aus der Hand glitt und auf dem Boden landete.

Sie schnaubte, verdrehte die Augen und beugte sich unter den Tisch. Severus war auch runter gegangen, um ihr das Messer mit der passenden Bemerkung zurückgeben zu können, denn diese Wurzeln waren zwar nicht teuer, trotzdem musste sie nicht ihre Wut an ihnen auslassen, da sollte sie lieber noch mal ein wenig lauter werden. Er mochte es mit ihr zu diskutieren.

Als sich beide unter den Tisch gebückt hatten, spürte er wie sie stockte und ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte. Ihre Wangen schimmerte plötzlich leicht rot, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Er lehnte sich leicht vor. /Was machst du da? Sev du Narr.../ Ruckartig wand er den Kopf und nuschelte etwas von 'duselig' und 'typisch Gryffindor' als er sich wieder hoch bemühte.

oOo Flashback Ende oOo

Mit dem Klopfen von Poppy hatten sich die zwei von einander getrennt. Glücklich lächeln entfernten sie sich von einander und die Medi-Hexe trat nach erneutem Klopfen ein.

oOo

Poppy entschied sich besser erst zu klopfen. Hermione war zur Zeit die einzige Patientin und wenn Severus wirklich bei ihr war, wollte die Medi-Hexe nicht das Gespräch stören. Als auch auf ihr zweites Klopfen nicht reagiert wurde, trat sie ein.

Severus stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett. Sie sahen auf als die Hexe eintrat und sofort losplapperte, wie sehr es sie freute, Hermione wohl auf zu sehen. Sie wuselte um die Gryffindor herum und bemerkte nicht die verstohlenen Blicke und das leichte Lächeln auf Hermiones und Severus Gesichtern.

Sie würden ihren Weg finden, nicht hier auf Hogwarts, aber auf jeden Fall... zusammen...

oOo Ende oOo

* * *

Liebe Leute, danke, dass ihr meine Fanfiction zu ‚**Harry Potter** (SS/HG)' gelesen habt.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben.

Auch meine folgenden Geschichten werden in **Harry Potters** Welt stattfinden und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch diese lesen werdet :)

Danke für die fleißigen Reviewer und Ratgeber :)

Lieben Gruß, Nuya


End file.
